


Changing Lanes

by dldwrites



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 19:03:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4149336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dldwrites/pseuds/dldwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry and Iris spend some much needed time together during his visit home from college, but the night ends unexpectedly for both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changing Lanes

“Had enough of getting your ass kicked?” Iris asked, reaching for a bowling ball. 

“Game’s not over yet,” Barry said, picking up his drink. 

Iris laughed, approaching the lane. It felt good to be in the company of her best friend again. She hadn’t seen him in almost a month. Part of her still wished he’d chosen a school closer to home. 

Strike! Barry shook his head, watching the celebratory fireworks light up the television screen above their lane. Three in a row. Iris was truly on fire tonight. In more ways than one. He smiled, admiring her figure. Only she could make one of his old t-shirts look that damn good. And those jeans? They made it hard to look away as she did her little victory dance. The sway of her hips sent his blood rushing to the one place he wished it wouldn’t. He grabbed a slice of pizza and took a bite, desperate to rid his mind of those dangerous thoughts. 

“Earth to Barry. It’s your turn,” Iris said, returning to her seat. 

“Yeah, okay,” he said, hoping she hadn't caught him staring. 

Iris rolled her eyes and Barry stood, waiting for the pins to reset. The score was 84 to 97. 

It’s not too late for me to catch up. I just need to make these last few turns count. Barry nodded, reassuring himself. 

“Try not to miss,” Iris teased. 

“Trust me. I won't,” Barry said, sliding his fingers into the slots of a navy blue bowling ball. 

He briefly eyed the pins before sending the ball flying down the lane. He pumped his fist as each one of them fell. Way to keep hope alive. 

“Looking to make a comeback?” Iris asked, popping a fry in her mouth. 

“Someone's got to give you a run for you money. Might as well be me. I'm the only one here,” Barry said, grinning. 

“Well then, bring it on,” Iris said, getting up. 

Half an hour later, the two of them exited the bowling alley. Despite Barry’s best efforts, Iris won the game.

"Who’s the best?” she asked, linking her arm with his. 

“You are,” he mumbled.

“A little louder please,” she said, leaning against him. 

“You are,” he said, adding, "for now," under his breath. 

“I heard that,” Iris responded, nudging him. 

“Good. No one likes a bragger,” he replied, smiling as they reached her car. 

“Careful there. Wouldn’t want to ride with a bragger,” she said. 

“I’m used to walking,” he countered. 

“Touché,” she said, unlocking the doors. 

The ride home was short and they were on the couch watching some terribly produced horror film on Netflix in no time. 

“I should really stop letting you talk me into these,” Iris said, propping her feet up on the coffee table. 

“And miss out on the chance for me to hold you during the scary parts. I don’t think so,” Barry said, inching towards her. 

“Guess again,” she said, turning to face him. His green eyes sparkled with mischief, making her nervous. 

“Be honest. You secretly love them just like you love when I do this,” he said, wiggling his fingers. 

“Don’t even think about it,” she said, realizing what he intended to do. 

“Too late,” Barry said, grabbing her by the waist. 

She tried to dodge his hands, but failed. He started at her sides then went for her neck. 

“Stop, please!” she cried, laughing harder and harder. But he didn’t let up until a couple minutes later.

“You’re going to pay for that,” she said, struggling to catch her breath. 

Barry chuckled, looking down at her. In the midst of her desperate attempts to subdue him, she’d managed to pin herself underneath him. He’d be lying if he said their current situation didn’t turn him on. 

“Take your best shot,” he said. 

His breath fanned Iris’ cheek, sending shivers down her spine. 

That was a first. She'd been in close proximity to Barry before and never had it incited this kind of reaction. Was it possible that his time away had caused a change in her feelings? Did absence truly make the heart grow fonder? Better yet, why did she have this sudden desire to kiss him? 

She looked up and their eyes met. Eventually, Barry’s left hers and travelled to her mouth. Her lips were slightly parted. He paused to consider the consequences of kissing Iris and decided that giving into whatever was happening between them at this very moment was worth any regrets that might follow. 

He closed his eye before pressing his lips to hers. Her initial response was slow. But then she began to kiss him back. Her tongue slipped into his mouth and he tightened his grip on her waist. They reluctantly pulled apart minutes later to catch their breath. 

“Is this okay?” Barry asked, his lips just shy of hers. He couldn't believe what had just happened and he wanted to be sure Iris was completely on board before continuing. 

“It's better than okay, Barry. It's perfect,” she said. 

“I couldn’t agree more,” he replied. 

“Good. Now shut up and kiss me again,” Iris said, smiling.


End file.
